


Those endless nights

by WinchesterSW



Category: Supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSW/pseuds/WinchesterSW





	Those endless nights

_Cosa succede quando dormi? Quando dormi ti ritrovi in uno stato di immobilità completa, di incoscienza, se hai un ottimo intuito come quello di un cacciatore probabilmente riesci a comprendere cosa accade intorno a te._

_Ti dovresti per lo meno svegliare. Dovresti._

 

Sam, sin da piccolo, ha sempre avuto il sonno leggero, non era insolito per lui svegliarsi nel cuore della notte, rigirarsi per minuti interi nel letto non sapendo cosa fare se non ritrovarsi ad osservare suo fratello mentre dormiva.  
Non poteva fare altro, non poteva alzarsi per accendere la televisione o giocare, suo padre l’avrebbe rimproverato o peggio ancora avrebbe rimproverato Dean per non aver fatto il proprio dovere di fratello maggiore e non poteva permettere che ciò accadesse.

Il ritmo del suo respiro, del suo leggero russare era come un’enorme coperta avvolgente della quale Sam non riusciva a fare a meno, qualunque bambino si sarebbe addormentato abbracciato al proprio orsetto preferito o alla copertina regalata da mamma e papà ma per Sam tutto ciò era superfluo, quello di cui aveva bisogno era suo fratello.

Durante quelle notti insonni i suoi pensieri andavano in mille direzioni, da piccolo si soffermava ad osservare il fratello guardandolo come se fosse un supereroe da imitare, si inventava mille pietanze diverse pur di farlo mangiare, trovava sempre il modo di farlo giocare con qualcosa di nuovo e si prendeva amorevolmente cura di lui cercando di ricoprire nel miglior modo possibile il ruolo di genitore.

Dean era tutto il suo mondo.

Se una delle tante maestre che avevano avuto l’onore di avere Sam in classe, gli avessero chiesto cosa sarebbe voluto diventare da grande lui avrebbe risposto “voglio essere come Dean.”

Con il passare degli anni però la situazione mutò, i suoi occhi tendevano a soffermarsi sul corpo del fratello più del dovuto, le spalle possenti, le braccia sulle quali cominciavano a formarsi evidenti muscoli dovuti all’allenamento a cui il padre lo sottoponeva, i pettorali che cominciavano a diventare più definiti, Sam si chiedeva se fosse sbagliato guardare il fratello in quel modo, se fosse sbagliato pensare a come sarebbe stato baciarlo o stare fra le sue braccia nello stesso modo in cui due amanti si abbracciano, nello stesso modo in cui si toccano passionalmente fra le lenzuola lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Il suo attaccamento verso il fratello maggiore, se possibile, diventò sempre più morboso al punto che per Sam diventò difficile comprendere le sue emozioni.  
Il giovane ragazzo continuava a porsi le stesse domande da anni ed anni, cosa rappresentava Dean per lui? Anche lui provava gli stessi sentimenti? Dean era sempre attento a tutto, dormiva con un coltello ed una pistola sotto al cuscino, possibile che non si accorgesse di come fosse sveglio e di come lo stesse osservando?

Possibile che non si accorgesse dei suoi sporchi pensieri?

Di come il suo cuore andasse in mille pezzi tutte le volte che andando di città in città lo vedeva amoreggiare con una ragazza diversa? Di come avrebbe voluto strappare il cuore di quelle giovani donne?

Sam non smetteva di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se un giorno Dean gli avesse chiesto spiegazioni sulla sua insonnia, perché lo squadrasse di cima in fondo come se fosse una bambola da spogliare e rivestire a proprio piacimento, se non si facesse schifo per avere certi pensieri impuri.

Ma la tortura maggiore era trovarsi fra le braccia del fratello, nelle rare notti in cui dopo un incubo si svegliava piangendo, Dean non faceva in tempo a svegliarsi che era già pronto a consolare il fratello, entrava nel letto e lo abbracciava teneramente accarezzandogli la schiena e i suoi soffici capelli color cioccolato, e non importava se Sam fosse un bambino o un adolescente...a Dean non importava, quello di fronte a lui era il suo fratellino ed era suo compito cercare di farlo star bene.

Erano quei momenti che per Sam facevano la differenza ma contrariamente a quando erano piccoli, quei dolci ma al tempo stesso amari piccoli gesti diventarono una tortura in grado di dar vita ad un’oscurità nel suo cuore che non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

Per un attimo si trovò a sperare che Dean si svegliasse, che finalmente ponesse fine alla sua angoscia, che gli dicesse di andarsene per la sua strada anche se in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo, Dean non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare via.

E forse era questa la sua punizione, sapere che suo fratello nonostante tutto non l’avrebbe mai cacciato, nemmeno di fronte alla consapevolezza dei suoi sentimenti.

Quei sentimenti che rappresentavano una vergogna.

Verogna di cui solo lui e le sporche lenzuola di un motel sperduto in mezzo al nulla erano a conoscenza.


End file.
